papa playing matchmaker es MUCHO loco
by crowm442
Summary: Hector is stubborn, as is Imelda, but how do they both react when Imelda's father not only supports Hector's courting attempts, but helps? Join an adventure as Coco's parents and her parent's parents deal with fickle love on Valentine's day. Imector, Coco x Julio and OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hot days in Santa Celina were all that seemed to happen, the streets were ablaze with families preparing for Dios De Los Muertos. Among the families there was a rather handsome singer with a smug look on his face

"Today, I shall make her more then a wee bit poco loco." Hector said tuning his guitar as he approached the doorway surrounded by a turret.

Meanwhile.

Inside the house was a stout man (Think of papa Julio but a little taller and fatter) polishing his shotgun, before a certain high note from outside his door caught him off guard.

"Ay yi yi!" Mister Diaz said in fear of who was on the other side of the door.

"Senorita!" The man cried giving papa Diaz relief. "I only wish to play you a song.

"Who in the evil eye's name are you buddy?!" He said opening his door.

"Eh apologies Senor. i'm uh, looking for Imelda?" Hector said holding up his guitar in defense. "I was afraid she had taken another step to make me leave."

To Hector's surprise Diaz burst into laughing.

"Eh, yeah full of fire that one, just like her mother right?" Diaz said gesturing for Hector too come inside.

"Papa!" Cried Imelda rushing downstairs. "I heard a shot! Intruders? Oh . . . Yes intruders,"

Imelda had a scowl upon first sight.

"I wish you your aim was better father." She added crossing her arms

"Well your aim was true when you struck my heart!" Hector said poetically.

"And here i thought my shoe hit your head Mariachi." Imelda said scathingly.

"Please, call me Hector, you've called me Hector before, mi amor!" Hector said attempting to woo her.

"Only when you stop calling me that." Imelda said turning her back.

"Well your doing better with her, then i did with her mother, it took a song to convince her to say yes." Diaz said chuckling at his past being reborn.

Imelda was thankfully turned around, so her father would not see her so upset. But he could tell from the look on Hector's face, that history once more was repeating itself.

"Let me hear it mariachi!" Diaz said laughing. "Hector was it? Play me this song."

"Only if you play me yours senor!" Hector said plucking a few strings.

What color's the sky?

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

You tell me that it's red

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

Where should I put my shoes?

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

You say, "put them on your head!"

¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!

You make me un poco-

"OKAY!" Imelda said grabbing his guitar while blushing furiously. "Take your guitar and your, your stupid smirk out of here!"

She threw the instrument back into his arms (Luckily undamaged otherwise Ernesto might just kill him) before leaving.

Her shoes clicked the ground in almost the same rhythm of the song as she went upstairs.

"Just like her mother Juanita." Diaz said thoughtfully.

"Oh PLEASE tell me you didn't write Everyone Knows Juanita?" Hector said wide eyed.

"HA! please! Imelda would never have been born and i'd be a foot shorter if i wrote her THAT song," Diaz said taking a seat to return to his gun. "But y'know? I like your style, you remind me of myself when i was younger, so hows about i give you some advice?"

Hector nodded coming closer hopefully.

"Keep doing what your doing, she LOVES music, more then she's willing to admit at least, but show you care more about her and music, make a song about family, and make sure to sing it tonight."

"I need to make a song by tonight?!" Hector said completely struck with fear.

"That's up to you muchacho!" Diaz said tipping his hat back to take a nap. "Good luck!"

Hector still a little taken aback, gained a determined look, straightened his hat, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hector was at his table attempting to think of words, but the continued drop of the sun, only made his usually proud corazon drop.

"ESTÚPIDO! ESTÚPIDO! I'll never win her heart!" Hector said.

"Eh probably not," Ernesto said reading his book with an even more smug expression then Hector's. "C'mon! es Dios De Los Muertos! A night where even the bones shall rattle to the rhythm of our musico! There is a talent show tonight! And WE are going to win it."

"Hm, very well, i'll meet you there," Hector said tugging thoughtfully at his beard.

"Don't be late like last time writing un poco loco." Ernesto warned.

Hector simply nodded, back to the door, his heart once more alight with pride.

3 hours later.

Hector was putting the final touches on his song, and knew, that now was the time to play, both with Ernesto, and for Imelda.

"Please be there." Hector whispered as he grabbed his notes and left.

He was near the park gazebo jumbling through the crowd.

"OY! Cabron!" Called an angry tone.

It was Ernesto heavily peeved.

"You better have brought a song to sing." He said arms crossed.

"Do i ever mi amigo!" Hector said handing him his finished works.

"Well, maybe you are not as estupido as you think," Ernesto said smirking at the completed script. "C'mon we're on in 10."

Meanwhile

"Papa! What are we doing here?" Imelda said confused.

"I thought you would enjoy some musica to reign in the day or dearly departed ancestors, this is a place with muy history." Diaz said excitedly.

"Well as long as the mariachi isn't here." Imelda said chuckling at the thought.

"Please, the only reason you agreed to come to such a crowded festival was hoping to hear him play!" Diaz said knowingly.

"That is just a bunch of- . . . Oh no." She said hearing the call of an all to familiar grito.

"Hello Mi Familia!" Hector cried strumming his guitar. "I i'm singing for you always! But tonight i sing this song for a special lady, Imelda."

"I swear if that hombre calls me loco ONE MORE TIME!" Imelda growled.

Say that I'm crazy or call me a fool  
But last night it seemed that I dreamed about you  
When I opened my mouth, what came out was a song  
And you knew every word, and we all sang along

Imelda could only stare as he began to pick up the pace on his guitar while his partner Ernesto came forward to bring a deeper tone.

To a melody played on the strings of our souls  
And the rhythm that rattled us down to the bone  
Our love for each other will live on forever  
In every beat of my proud corazón  
Our love for each other will live on forever  
In every beat of my proud corazón

Ay mi familia!  
Oiga mi gente!  
Canten a coro, let it be known!  
Our love for each other will live on forever  
In every beat of my proud corazón

Ay mi familia!  
Oiga mi gente!  
Canten a coro, let it be known!  
Our love for each other will live on forever  
In every beat of my proud corazón

As he finished with a final note and a bow, Imelda could barely move. Completely taken aback, which Hector took as a good sign, and so he jumped off the stage and walked toward her.

"Might i sing another song for you senorita?" Hector said hopefully.

" . . . Very well." Imelda said blushing heavily.

"You make me un poco loco!" He began before he was suddenly smacked on the face.

Imelda however despite the smack was smiling and had her arms crossed.

"You really are unbelievable." Imelda said shaking her head.

"I'd do anything for your hand across my cheek mi amor!" Hector said rubbing at the red mark.

"Well how can I say no to that? Mi proud corazon." She said putting her hands on his shoulders to kiss him.

Imelda almost regretted the following grito he gave picking his love up in his arms, she could only blush and slightly struggle (He had a strong grip, which she had to admit made her feel safe) as he turned in place holding her bridal style.


	3. Chapter 3

it was 1915 when Hector sang Proud Corazon to Imelda and won her heart, and it'd be another 3 months before Miguel would sing it, for it was February, and deep in the big city in the Land of the Dead stood a great big mansion, home to many a different skeleton, and one of these skeletons was Hector Rivera. After the incident with Dela Cruz, his home was decided by officials to home the near forgotten, along with most of his offerings while shantytown was slowly being restored. Hector was granted the best room along with the best offerings, but the offerings he refused.

"The food is for the hungry." He would say smiling.

However Hector was still extremely distraught, Imelda though she accepted him as family, still had yet to call him husband, despite the constant reminders by Hector and the rest of the familia as to what she said the night of Ernesto's confrontation

"You said 'Love Of Your Liiiiife!'" Her brothers would especially taunt.

So even though Hector was with his makeshift family, and always welcome at the Rivera house, he was still an outsider, but hopefully with the approach of Valentine's day, he had a shot.

"Hey! Hombre!" Said a hoarse voice.

There was a slow *clunk* along with an even slower footstep as a stout man made his way to Hector from across the room.

"Nice place you live here now Hector." The man said making his way towards him putting most of his weight on a cane.

Hector gave a slight squint.

"Diaz?" Hector said surprised. "I was afraid you were forgotten!"

"You wish! !ou're lucky i never found you after you died, i was never in shanty town, pictures may have been expensive then, but my stories were priceless." He said giving a slight chuckle.

"Like the time you almost shot me?" Hector said laughing as he pulled him a seat.

"Be thankful i didn't shoot you!" Called a female voice.

"Imelda?" Hector said slightly surprised.

Out walked a woman you yourself might have mistaken for Imelda, she was tall, had a similar hairstyle, but she wore glasses and had grey hair, her back was also slightly hunched.

"Oh, uh this must be uh? Juanita was it?" Hector said sheepishly waving.

"I'd tell you to run chamaco, but she's blocking the exit!" Diaz said with a smirk.

"I don't believe you and i had the chance to meet? You eh, died birthing Oscar and Felipe?" He said extending a hand to shake hers.

"Yes." Juanita said looking at the hand smiling, before she pulled off her shoe and smacked his skull.

"Well better then i was expecting, she kept talking about kicking you in the pelvic bone!" Diaz said wiping a tear from his eye. "But now onto more important matters."

"Like what?" Hector said confused. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to get you and Imelda back together!" Diaz said.

(Juanita coughed.)

"Okay, I'M here to get you two lovebirds back together!" Diaz said sighing.

"Okay, well how do we plan on getting this done?" Hector said with a mix of skepticism and hope.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still have your blessing?" Hector said honestly surprised.

"Well, mine, but Juanita." Diaz began.

"Hmph!" She said indignantly to answer. "I'm only coming along to ensure my daughter's safety."

"Where?" Hector asked still confused.

"To the Cafe Peso Muerto!" Diaz said in a jovial tone.

"But, how can i get reservations so close to día de San Valentín?" Hector continued to question.

"You just leave that to u- i mean, me," Diaz said forgetting himself. "And make sure to bring chocolates and flowers."

Hector nodded making sure to ask any bellhops for chocolate offerings, and going to garden for flowers. He made sure to check everyday that flowers might still be available, and to his luck they were.

"Haha!" He said on the due day, plucking a fair few daffodils. "Perfect!"

Luck was on his side as well when service delivered him a fresh box of vintage recipe chocolates.

With items in hand, and a newly fitted set of clothes, Hector made his way into an even brighter part of town then the mansion, toward the Peso Muerto Cafe. where just as feared, it looked packed.

"Oy!" Diaz called from a seat. "Imelda should be here in about . . . 5 minutes, you got everything? The names are under Hector"

"Si, is Juanita here?" Hector said before feeling a stamp on his foot. "Ay yi yi! Must you wear el estiletes?!"

"You were in my way," Juanita said smiling smugly as she took a seat. "And look alive boy, Imelda is early."

Hector turned around and saw Imelda standing alone waiting for him.

"Wish me luck!" He said.

"Break a leg, literally." Juanita called.

"Ah Imelda, as beautiful as ever." Hector said bowing slightly pulling off his smug smirk.

Imelda like in her live days rolled her eyes, but smiled and even for courtesy's sake held out her hand for him to take.

"For mi bonita esposa." Hector said pulling out the golden daffodils.

"Wait? Daffodils?" Diaz muttered with quick realization. "Oh no."

"ACHOO!" She said sneezing her wig into the air only for it to fall back down on her head. "Daffodils?! Hector you know i'm allergic, remember our first aniversario? And well . . . I'm not your esposa," She said crossing her arms. "This is only because mi familia was insisting i not be alone."

"Please, did we ever divorce?" Hector asked pleadingly.

"*Sigh* No." Imelda said softening her hard stare.

"Did you not call me your's? The night you smack that son of un burro in the face?" Hector continued.

"I'll give you a chance," Imelda said letting her crossed arms fall limp. "But i'm doing it for Coco, she'd want to see us not fighting when she crosses."

"Gracias Mi Amor." Hector said smoothly gesturing for her to go in first.

"Welcome!" Said a tall thin skeleton that made even Hector look pudgy. "Name?"

"Hector." He said simply.

"Very good, your waiter will be Ernaldo," The thin skeleton said scribbling on his registry

Hector saw that Juanita and Diaz had a perfect view of them from outside even as they took their seats.

"Here's hoping they do well huh?" Diaz said keeping an eye on them.

Juanita simply sighed as if bored, drinking from her glass of wine.


	5. Chapter 5

Diaz almost looked scary with how transfixed he was on the scene, signing for Hector to make moves (Luckily Imelda had no idea he was there) while Juanita simply kept a poker face as she dined.

Back in the restaurant, Hector's was lightly drumming his one finger with one hand, while tugging at his collar with the other hand, while Imelda simply skimmed through the menu.

"May i take your order." A big nasally bald waiter said.

"Oh uh, yes Mister Ernaldo, we'll start with water." Imelda said.

"2 glasses of your most cherished wine." Hector interrupted.

"Hector you know we can't." Imelda whispered gesturing to the price.

"Imelda, this is all set up and paid for." Hector said as informed by Diaz.

"Well, if you are so sure, bring me a tall glass, i'm probably going to need more then that to get through a night with you." She said before returning to her menu with a slight smile.

Despite the sudden change of pace, things began to go a little wrong, for even though their wine showed up soon, it turns out, the waiter had misheard "Cheapest" instead of "Cherished" by mistake, but wine was wine for Hector so he decided to drink her glass, and have it properly refilled for her.

"Apologies madam, what may i get for your dinner?" Ernaldo said pouring her some more wine.

"Eh it's fine," Imelda said her spirits slightly dampened.

"I'll take another wine maybe hehe." Hector said his skull slightly wobbly.

"No, you have had enough." Imelda said ordering for both of them.

"And you nowhere near enough Mi amor!" Hector said raising an eyebrow.

"If i knew you wouldn't feel the pain due to the alcohol i'd smack you." Imelda said raising an eyebrow in return.

"Ah! But you know as well as I that i'd do anything for the slap of your hand on my cheek! Need i sing Poco Loco?" Hector said shaking with anticipation.

"Hector i'm serious." Imelda said in a more scared then then warning tone. "Drink some water, and think."

Hector sighed and did so, sobering himself just enough.

"Sorry, that wine was surprisingly strong." Hector said rubbing his fuzzy head.

"Well lets hope there are no other blunders." Imelda said trying to be optimistic.

It sadly was not so, for both of their orders took what appeared to be an hour before, the waiter came by to apologize once more on the situation.

"It is Valentine's day amigos, forgive us." He said fearfully.

"Mhm." Imelda said slowly getting more upset.

Hector looked outside for help to see Diaz mimicking the eating of a candy while Juanita looked in even more of a temper then Imelda.

"Uh, i uh brought you these." Hector said pulling out the box of chocolates.

"Oh! I love these, thank you!" Imelda said pulling out a chocolate ready to eat one.

"Oh, so very sorry madame, but. . . Outside food is strictly forbidden," The waiter said. "I'm afraid the rules state the food MUST be discarded."

"You're kidding muchacho." Hector muttered standing up.

"Hector." Imelda said in a now SCARY tone which made Hector instantly retake his seat as Imelda handed Ernaldo the chocolates.

"Please have a refill of wine senora, on the house." Ernaldo said hoping to make amends.

He leaned down, but suddenly his foot slipped and he dropped the bottle splashing it onto Imelda's dress.

"Oh my goodness!" She said almost in tears.

"Please let me help!" Both Hector and the waiter said.

"I can handle it!" She said running to the bathroom.

Hector turned to Ernaldo only to see him look away, but it was too late, Hector saw it . . . A smirk.

"Why?" Hector said barely more then a whisper. "Why do this to us?"

"Perhaps you could say," The waiter said dropping his nasally tone for a familiar deep voice. "'I'd move the world' to keep you and her apart, after what you and Miguel did to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Even Juanita could not ignore what was happening, Diaz was within an inch of jumping off his chair to go help, if it wouldn't alert Imelda, so he could only frantically wave his arms in hopes of getting his attention, but this was a fruitless effort.

"You know, it really wasn't supposed to be this smooth." Ernesto said putting his hair back on and opening the box of chocolates. "I saw my first opportunity when i got a glimpse at reservations. Oh i know i might be fired, but it'll be worth it, and who knows? I might still get to keep my job, anyway gracias senor for the choco-"

Hector jumped out of his seat once more tackling Ernesto shaking him around and punching his skull, others jumped from their seats to get a good look at the spectacle, some helped tried to pull Hector off, but it was useless.

"HECTOR RIVERA!" Called the seething voice of Imelda.

Hector went wide eyed, looked down one last time to see a chuckling Ernesto

"Now i know i'll be able to keep my job after this." He whispered before gesturing to behind him.

Hector turned around before Imelda grabbed him around the collar yanking him onto his feet.

"Hector! Of all the deplorable, absurd things you've done embarrassing me! This is TOO FAR!" Imelda said throwing him into his seat before storming off.

"Imelda! IMELDA!" Hector called running after her.

He followed her trying to speak to her, beg for her forgiveness, while Diaz and Juanita were discussing the situation.

"I admit it! I can't match Hector with Imelda, but Juanita you can fix this! Please! You gotta!" Diaz said pleadingly.

"No, i refuse." Juanita said turning around arms crossed.

"Juanita, how can you be so selfish?" Diaz said.

"Selfish? ME?!" She said turning around about ready to smack her husband in the face. "WHO JUST HAD TO BUTT INTO OUR DAUGHTER'S AFTERLIFE FOR HIS OWN ROMANTIC ENTERTAINMENT!? WHO FORGOT TO THANK ME FOR GETTING US RESERVATIONS TO HERE?! Who became . . . Who became so wrapped up in the love story of his daughter, that he failed to acknowledge his own wife, even once on Valentine's day?"

"Juanita, i didn't realize i had-" Diaz said about to cry, as was Juanita.

"When was the last time you wrote me a song? " Juanita questioned. "When was the last time you were intimate with me? When was the last time you even whispered amor to me?"

Diaz was left looking at his feet in shame.

"I love you, and I love Imelda, but i came here, not for her, not for Hector, but for one last absurd hope, that you still wished to see us, as you wished to see them . . . Let them work it out, that's what i would have done in the beginning."

Juanita got up, and left, Diaz was alone, similar to Hector who was now outside his mansion feeling more alone then ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

Hector had taken what appeared to be half a dozen shots of pure mescal, if it wasn't land of the dead, he might fear worms, so he simply took one after another before going up to bed, letting go of any fear of hangover.

"Bah." He said looking at the guitar on the wall with disdain.

He took it down gripping it tightly. examining at the finely tuned strings, and felt himself shaking with anger.

"You . . . YOU! YOU CAUSED THIS!" He shouted drunkenly at the guitar. "YOU DESTROYED! MI FAMILIA!"

He through the guitar at the floor, causing it to tumble, with barely a chink in the wood.

"I'm through with you." Hector whispered going to the backroom.

He began shoveling through a bunch of junk hoping to find something to make this less on him, maybe more alcohol, but before he reached a bottle, he grabbed what appeared to be a hammer, a heavy sledgehammer.

"Hm?" He thought turning around. "Yes, maybe if i do this, i can break this curse." he muttered tears of anguish and drunken confusion.

He began dragging the hammer with him, walking back towards the guitar.

"It took a million stupid decisions," Hector said maniacally raising the hammer. "To find my first smart decision."

Hector stared at the gleaming guitar, trying to think will all his might that it was Ernesto, or maybe it even was himself.

"My choices, they've destroyed my family," Hector whispered. "So i'm done making these kinds of choices."

He then brought the hammer forward will all his might, but also choosing to let go. The hammer launched from his hands embedding itself in the wall instead of the guitar.

"I'm done," Hector said one final time going back into the other room fishing for a pen and paper. "And this will be my last choice."

Hector began scribbling for what seemed to be hours, and it wasn't a list of apologies and promises, nor was it pathetic excuses, he knew it was and had to be more then that, more then his love for Imelda, it was for her family, and only one person knew truly what was best, and that was Imelda. After what seemed to be dozens of failed attempts at writing what truly was, the perfect letter.

"Love Hector," He finished giving a finishing dot. "*Sigh* c'mere."

Hector went over to pick up the guitar, brushing off the dirt, he slipped the letter in between the metal chords, before leaving to deliver his final decision.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is my last chance." Diaz said looking over his paper and holding his guitar close.

He was at his bedroom, and inside as he knew was his wife, she was still awake because candlelight was seen from the crack under the door.

"Juanita?" Diaz said opening the door.

The candle was half melted, and Juanita appeared to be asleep, but Diaz knew she never slept when light was this bright.

Juanita remained silent, and still, with only the rise of her breaths being seen.

"I was so focused on the future of my family, so that i might relieve my past," Diaz said taking a seat. "When in truth, my past is now my present, you are my present, you are my romance, and i'm sorry,"

Juanita clenched her eyes attempting to keep her breaths stable.

"Do you remember this?" Diaz said propping the music sheet on the nightstand before plucking his strings.

Soft o'er the fountain,

Ling'ring falls the Southern moon:

Far o'er the mountain,

Breaks the day too soon!

In thy dark eyes' splendor

Where the warm light loves to dwell,

Weary looks yet tender...

Speak their fond farewell!

Refrain:

Nita! Juanita!

Ask thy soul if we should part?

Nita! Juanita!

Lean thou on my heart.

When in thy dreaming;

Moons like these shall shine again

And daylight beaming

Prove thy dreams are vain:

Wilt thou not relenting

For thine absent lover sigh

In thy heart consenting

To a pray'r gone by?

Refrain:

Nita! Juanita!

Let me linger by thy side!

Nita! Juanita!

Be my own fair bride!

Diaz could not stop the tears that fell, and looked up to see Juanita sitting up with a frown upon her face, still quite upset.

"Why did you never lay with me after i passed?" She questioned.

Diaz rubbed the back of his head clearly embarrassed.

"Did you remarry?" She questioned. "Did you lay with someone younger? Did you . . . switch teams?"

"Juanita! I can't lay with anyone else! I-i feared in my old age . . ." His voice trailed off.

"Oh," Juanita said realizing the predicament. "Diaz, I didn't sate myself here, i waited for you even for your death in old age . . . Geez i've waited longer then Hector and Imelda!" She added almost laughing.

"You waited, for me?" Diaz said surprised.

"Of course you idiota!" She said wanting to smack him upside the head.

"Then what would you ask of me?" He said approaching the bed. "A night together? If you've really waited this long, then let me apologize,"

He began leaving kisses along her collarbone leaving her shivering.

"Please promise me something, Juanita?" He said rubbing a finger along her spine. "We'll have this every night?"

She nodded, pulling him into the bed and into an even deeper embrace, she had for the first time in a LONG time, a true smile.

The song is Nita Juanita composed back in the 1800s by Caroline Norton


	9. Chapter 9

Imelda was beside herself, doing what soothed her best . . . Making shoes, however since everyone knew of her date and heard of the attack in the restaurant, her family could tell she was upset, her shoes were at their best when she was at her worst.

"C'mon," She said rubbing polish on a red stiletto so hard it might have burst into flames. "Shine, you will shine."

"Mama Imelda it is shining!" Julio said scared of getting the stiletto thrown at his throat.

"It can shine better!" She snapped rubbing it until it gleamed like the moon.

Julio was about to compromise when Rosita put a hand on his shoulder as warning, which he wisely took.

"You know, Coco and Julio met during a music festival?" Rosita said hopefully.

Imelda continued to shine, but Rosita could tell that her words were working, for her polish had let up.

"They met over their love of dance," Rosita continued. "You know what best help with dancing?"

Imelda sighed looking up, to Julio handed her a box containing what appeared to be antique dancing shoes.

"I planned on giving my old shoes to Hector the night you took him back, since he never knew how to make his own," Julio said hopefully. "Sadly that might not be soon, but if it does happen, it should be you who gives them to him."

"You're right," Imelda said taking the box before pushing it to the other side of the table. "I would have thrown that box if they weren't your shoes, now listen when i say I'm never giving Hector so much as quarter, much less my forgiveness."

"I know. This is for if you . . . change your mind." Julio said walking back to his desk.

Imelda went back to her shoes, but one slipped on the wheel sending it into the ceiling, just like her great, great grandson Abel, this caused her to curse, but she realized the slip was caused by the bell at the door.

"Who in the forgotten?" She mumbled bitterly opening the door.

Imelda looked down to find a letter within the strings of Hector's guitar, she clenched her fist at the sight of it.

"Hector," She said venomously ripping the letter open. "Him and his damned apologies."

Imelda,

There are no explanations I can so easily write, or songs i can so easily sing for what i have done, I only tell you the truth. For years i loved you, but i loved this world and i loved it far to much, I let my choices be made when they weren't my choices, leaving you and Coco, it was the first of many mistakes I made. From then to last night, when our waiter, Ernesto De La Cruz tried to ruin us . . . I didn't want to hurt him, well maybe i did, but what i really wanted, was to hurt what i saw, which was the part of me that made so many choices that weren't my own. I do not choose to give up music, or you, i will never stop loving you, instead i do as any simple man would have done years ago, i give you my choices, for you to make for me in my afterlife, i give you back the guitar you gave me, and if you wish to love me again, I have returned to Shantytown where you will find me, it was where i found friends, even though none are there now, it holds the best memories, and it is where i shall remain. Finally, if you wish to hear not song from me, then break the guitar that tore us apart, and i will never so much as hum again. I love you Imelda Rivera, that is one of the few decision that was by no means, a mistake.

Hopefully, love Hector.


	10. Chapter 10

Imelda's fingers shook with so much emotion, love, hate, confusion, and above all else, a desire to smack someone in the face with her shoe.

"I guess, that can wait." She muttered clutching a hand around an imaginary shoe.

Imelda brought the guitar in and set it on her work station before going to the nearest armchair and crashing.

"Oh lord almighty help me." She said hand on her forehead.

"Well we don't know about the lord himself, but we're here!" Said the voice of one of the twins popping out from nowhere.

"And we're going to help!" The other one said.

Imelda shook her head as Felipe and Oscar took a seat on the couch across from her. Imelda was good at keeping secrets, her best one was that she could sooner tell diamond from cubic zirconium then Felipe from Oscar.

"I'm not in the mood boys." She said eyes closed.

"Too bad, you need help." They said in a chipper tone.

"It's Hector who needs help." Imelda said dropping the letter on the ottoman.

"Oh boy, what did he, oh my," He said handing it to his twin.

"Geez, he must be serious if he's done making stupid decisions." The other joked adjusting his glasses.

"Not helping." Imelda said.

"I know, so we'll help you the right way, starting with a bit of good cop, bad cop on Hector, Felipe will be good cop, i will be bad cop." Oscar said gesturing to himself.

"Okay, well let us start," Imelda said with a smirk. "He's selfish."

"Imelda we're going off of truths, i'm good cop, when has he been selfish?" Felipe said.

"He left us all to be a singer." Imelda said cocking an eyebrow.

"To provide for us, you know this shoemaking business barely took off, and he wanted to bring music to the world." Felipe emphasized.

"Okay, fine fine, but he's an idiot," Imelda said which Oscar wrote down. "A drunkard, makes poor choices, almost got Miguel killed, got himself killed, he embarrassed the family name by assaulting an at the time unnamed waiter, and he's just plain insane.

"Imelda," Felipe said pulling up a hand to begin naming things off. "Everyone can be an idiot, he's only been a drunkard since the land of the dead, he wants to give you the choice for him, Miguel put him into that pit if you don't recall, he was the victim of 1st degree murder, and he was drunk and scared when he attacked Ernesto, and you have to admit, you would do the same to that son of an alebrije."

"Ugh! Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" She said turning to Oscar.

"Yes, so far what we have undisputed is . . . He's insane," Oscar said before smiling. "But perhaps he's just un poco-"

"If you say one more word, you will wake up with each of your bones all locked up in different areas, all 206," Imelda warned. "And this is no joke, the dinner was a disaster, i-i made up my mind."

"You said that nearly a century ago," Felipe said. "Before you knew the truth, and thus history has repeated itself.

"THEN PERHAPS I SHOULD LEARN FROM MY PAST AND NOT GO BACK!" She snapped.

Felipe looked to Oscar who simply shrugged.

"We're just here to help, because if you truly made up your mind, you would have smashed that in a second's notice." Felipe reminded jabbing his thumb to the guitar

Imelda kept her hands on her lap extremely distraught. She got up only for Rosita to rush down past her, causing her to spin.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Imelda reprimanded only for Victoria to do the same.

"What's going-OOF!" She said as Julio stumbled into him.

"Julio?! What is going on?" Imelda demanded.

"It's happened! She's here!" Julio said with a big smile on his face.

"Who?" Imelda asked confused once more.

"Coco!" Julio said running outside to get to the nearest bus.


	11. Chapter 11

Imelda could not believe her ears, she pitied her family who was to see her off, but nonetheless felt a joy like no other, and if she was dead and Hector was around, but she caught herself trying to remember how mad she was.

"Ugh, can things ever just be simple?" Imelda said hiking up her dress as everyone poured out.

"Ey! Got a taxi!" Julio called.

Everyone piled in despite the big family.

"To Marigold Crossing! And step on it!" Victoria said with an uncommon smile on her face.

"But wait! What about Hector?" Rosita said.

They all turned their heads towards Imelda.

"Don't look at me like that! Hey! you keep your eyes on the road!" She said reprimanding the driver who also eyed her comically.

"I'll alert Papa Diaz, and Mama Juanita when we get there," Imelda said rolling her eyes.

"Oh very well, but Hector should be here!" Julio said upset.

"He'll see Coco . . . Don't worry," Imelda said realizing something. "He'll see her."

They all hopped off, but before Imelda went to the New Arrivals port, she went to the telephone.

Meanwhile.

Diaz and Juanita were in bed eating breakfast with smiles on their faces. Within seconds their phone rang.

"Hello?" Juanita said. "Oh? Now? Well I, what? What do you want me to do? But I wanna see Coco! *Sigh* Fine,"

She hung up and turned to Diaz.

"Coco made it, Imelda wants you there soon, she wants me to go and let Hector know." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Okay, well, i'll see you there." Diaz said kissing Juanita softly before putting his breakfast away to get dressed.

Later.

Hector sat by the entrance where the soon-to-be-forgotten who were to proud to stay in Ernesto's mansion lived. He knew this would be long, but as long as he stayed there, he felt like he was in the right.

"Hector?" Said a familiar voice.

It was sunrise, so Hector could only see her shadow.

"I-Imelda?!" Hector said hopefully arising from his seat.

Juanita chuckled shaking her head.

"No, i just came to get you to the bridge." Juanita said.

"Can't i'm waiting for Imelda." Hector said simply sitting back down.

"Well fine . . . If you don't wanna see your daughter." Juanita taunted turning around to leave.

"M-my daughter?" Hector whispered as if he never heard that word. "Coco? Today?!"

"Today indeed, of all days," She said walking away. "Come along!"

"N-no," Hector said barely believing his own words.

"Hector? Your daughter." Juanita began

"I will see her, i promised myself that, but i also promised myself and Imelda last night to wait for her, she makes my choices i've decided."

"Well, fine, no offense, but she'd sooner be forgotten then forgive you." Juanita said shrugging before leaving to go see Coco.

Hector could hardly believe this, was it his decision to not see Coco? Or was it still for his last decision to remain here? He could hardly put it all together, but luckily someone else was, and that was Imelda.

"I need to take a dip." He muttered, wanting to clear his head, something he often did in times of frustration, he removed his clothes before going into the nearby waters around Shanty Town.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oy! Coco!" Julio called.

Across the dozens of people crossing Coco was spotted, walking slowly, for even despite the release of flesh, her bones weren't that sturdy.

"Julio!" She said said giving him a hug and an even bigger kiss.

"Oh so long, you had to keep me waiting 20 years?" He joked kissing her repeatedly.

"Hehe, well i'm glad i was around to tell Mi familia mi papa's stories." She said looking at Imelda who had a big smile on her face.

"You and Miguel surprised us like no one else when Hector stopped glowing." Imelda said pulling Coco into another hug.

"So is what he said true? He met papa here?" Coco questioned. "And where is papa?"

"He's fine, but we'll talk about that later," Imelda said. "If i'm correct he won't be here, but you'll see him soon."

"Yeah, he's not here," Juanita said coming forward with her message. "He said he couldn't come today, but hopefully soon."

"Let me guess, he's out performing music? The mariachi as you would say mama?" Coco joked. "I hope he's once more a part of the family."

"Don't worry, everything's fine with your father, now i would like you to meet your mama Juanita." Imelda stalled bringing Juanita forward.

One week later

"Well it has been a week." Imelda muttered walking down the path that took her to Shanty Town.

It seemed like the entrance was seemingly blocked off. Imelda suspected Hector kept close to the entrance along with the rest of the residence, she made sure to keep Pepita watching from a distance in case anyone tried to gang up on her.

"Hector?!" Imelda called.

Imelda was confused, surely he hadn't left, she was counting on him. After another fifteen minutes she found something that shook her. No Hector, but instead his clothes.

"No, NO! NO! NO!" Imelda cried fearing the worse. "YOU CAN'T BE FORGOTTEN!"

Imelda dove to the ground cradling the clothes, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," She whispered "El amor de mi vida."

"I-imelda?!" Said a voice behind her.

Imelda turned around and her jaw went slack to see Hector, fully alive, or uh, undead, in a pair of boxers, dripping with water.

"Uh, why are you hugging my clothes?" Hector said confused

Imelda jumped up and basically tackled him grabbing her shoe to beat him.

"YOU STUPIDO IDIOTA!" She cried smacking her shoe on his chest while he tried to defend. "You said you'd remain in Shanty Town! YOU SAID!"

"I went for a swim! I had to keep clean and clear my head!" Hector said defensively trying to block the hits of her shoe.

"I thought you were forgotten! Coco is here, but then i can't find you! I find your clothes! Stupido!" She began muttering tears in her eyes before she hugged Hector.

"I'm sorry, Imelda, i'm so sorry," Hector said fearing he had made even another mistakes. "But i am here now, and you are here."

Imelda let up and when they both were on their feet he gave her a hug.

"I'm going to dress real quick," Hector said grabbing his clothes. "Didn't Juanita tell you i was here?"

"It doesn't matter if the whole world said they saw you, if i can't find you, I find your clothes, and Coco is dead with no one left to remember you, what is my first instinct?" Imelda questioned.

"I know, i'm sorry," He said pulling on his vest. "Do you forgive me?"

Imelda sighed, remember why she was here.

"You waited to see Coco, all for me, i guess i can't say no to that, can i?" Imelda said pulling out the guitar before setting it at his feet. "You know the twins said history was repeating itself, and maybe so, but almost going back to you wasn't the mistake when repeating history."

"What was the mistake? If i might ask to avoid it?" Hector said putting the guitar on his back.

"You and I ever being apart, now lets go see your daughter," Imelda said smiling taking his hand. "And Hector? Make your own choices, you silly mariachi, got it?"

Hector smiled and nodded before pulling out his guitar and strumming it while they walked.

Meanwhile following behind was Diaz and Juanita.

"I don't see why we're here?" Diaz said confused.

"Because you can't play matchmaker, but i can." Juanita said smiling, for it was time to make things perfect.

She pulled out of her pocket a few small stray alebrije that she had trained for this. She whispered to them a few words before letting them go.

The alebrije were to small to be easily seen or heard.

"Oh, um sorry?" Imelda said slightly being bumped into Hector.

"No worries mi amor, i love it when you are close." He said winking which Imelda playfully rolled her eyes at.

Juanita was thankful Hector put away his guitar, so the alebrije could coax his and Imelda's hands together. After a few seconds an alebrije gave a particularly hard bump, causing her to put her hand on Hector's shoulder for support.

"Are you doing this?" Imelda questioned.

"I may do stupid things, but tonight is not one of them." Hector chuckled before putting a hand around her waist.

"Hm." Imelda said still suspicious.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said wiggling his eyebrow which would give her a blush if she had blood to cause a blush.

"You were always such an idiota." Imelda said smiling, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

At this last second, the alebrije bumped her head forward, while the other alebrije turned Hector's cheek so his lips were facing hers when the kiss occurred.

Hector was shocked, as was Imelda, but neither pulled away, and simply chose to deepen the kiss as the alebrije flew back to Juanita who pocketed them.

"Perfect!" She confirmed to Diaz who's jaw had dropped, heavily shocked at how well that went.


	13. Chapter 13

"How did you do that?!" Diaz hissed. "Those aren't even your alebrije!"

"You seem to have forgotten i was lion tamer at a circus." Juanita said raising her eyebrow with a smirk.

"How could i forget? It was the reason i fell madly in love with you," Diaz said putting an arm around her waist.

Meanwhile Hector and Imelda pulled from the kiss, but not from each other, they walked the rest of the way, his arm on her shoulder, her hand, on his chest.

"Say it mi amor." Hector whispered.

"You heard it twice, a third time would kill me." Imelda said knowing he wanted to be called the love of her life.

"Say it, please?" Hector said pleadingly. "Four words."

"You need a shower,"Imelda quipped while changing the subject. "Those waters were disgusting, first thing we do when we get home, is scrub all your rusted bones white, get that wig thrown in the washer, and tonight we take a family photo!" She finished.

"The waters were fresh and unpolluted, if they weren't you wouldn't have kissed me." Hector said teasingly.

"I kissed you? You kissed me!" Imelda said elbowing him playfully.

"Nuh uh!" Hector said tickling her rib causing a shove.

"Come on Hector, we mustn't keep our family waiting." Imelda said walking forward.

"Our family, familia." Hector whispered crying slightly as he cleaned his glass eyeballs.

The rest of the trip was uneventful.

"Papi es home!" Hector said bursting through the door in a pose.

"More like hija had to come home!" Coco teased getting up from her rocking chair.

"Oh my little girl!" Hector said tearfully pulling her into the hug he so longed to give her.

"Hehe, i'm almost five times older then you papa!" Coco reminded.

"Yes, but i'm still taller!" Hector holding his skull up in the air which made Coco giggle. "And you will ALWAYS be my little girl."

"Well, i guess if i am your little girl, does that mean i get to hear mi papi sing like he did when i really was a little girl?" Coco said hopefully.

"Well i doubt i'll ever need to sing Remember Me again thanks to you, perhaps me and your mother could sing together," Hector said looking to Imelda who looked apprehensive.

"Oh no, the incident with De La Cruz was more then enough back then," Imelda said attempting an excuse. "I can barely dance, i'm around 70."

"And not a day older then when i first saw you mi amor." Hector said offering a hand.

"*Sigh* Fine, one dance, and then we get you ready for the photo, got it?" Imelda said.

Hector simply cleared his throat putting his hand in hers.

"If only i could play my guitar and sing with mi hermosa senora." Hector said pulling her into a step as he began to softly sing.

However before he could sing a word, a beautiful tune was heard, the three looked to the door and saw Juanita with Diaz who was plucking at his guitar nodding at Hector to continue.

"Hehe, perfect." Hector said before singing.

Ya no estas mas a mi lado corazón

En el alma sólo tengo soledad

Y si ya no puedo verte

Por qué Dios me hizo quererte

Para hacerme sufrir mas

Imelda blushed, she knew this song, it was the song she hated most during her ban on music, however, knowing the truth, she couldn't help opening her mouth to sing the next part.

Siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir

Adorarte para mi fue religión

En tus besos yo encontraba

El calor que me brindaba

El amor y la pasión

Coco put her head in her hands watching what she loved most to see many years ago.

Es la historia de un amor

Como no hay otro igual

Que me hizo comprender

Todo el bien, todo el mal

Que le dio luz a mi vida

Apagándola después

Hay que vida tan obscura

Sin tu amor no viviré

Hector and Imelda were in tune foreheads pressed together, while Diaz continued to play his guitar a big smile on his face, while Juanita began to tear up.

Siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir

Adorarte para mi fue religión

En tus besos yo encontraba

El calor que me brindaba

El amor y la pasión

Coco felt a hand close around hers and turned to see Julio had taken it. She looked deep in his eyes as he gestured for her to dance with him for the final parts.

Es la historia de un amor

Como no hay otro igual

Que me hizo comprender

Todo el bien, todo el mal

Que le dio luz a mi vida

Apagándola después

Hay que vida tan obscura

Sin tu amor no viviré

Juanita would be dancing with Diaz if he wasn't playing the guitar, so she took to holding him close as the last words were sung.

Siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir

Adorarte para mi fue religión

En tus besos yo encontraba

El calor que me brindaba

El amor y la pasión

"Beautiful." Hector said noticing she hadn't missed a single step.

"Indeed." Imelda said.

They looked towards Coco and Julio who were slowly spinning in a circle very content, but Imelda sighed slightly upset, she could tell Coco and Julio needed more sleep at this age, and with how late it was, she knew the photo would have to wait till tomorrow.

"C'mon mija, time for bed." Imelda said softly putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Mhm," She said a little wobbly.

"I'll take care of her, you get Julio." Hector said making sure to keep a firm hold on her shoulder, less she fall.

"Hmph," Imelda said feeling like she got the short end of the stick. "C'mon Julio."

After a slow pace they finally got them into bed, with Julio on the right, and Coco on the left.

"Goodnight Socorro." Hector said kissing her forehead.

"Please papa, sing it." Coco said with a pleading look.

"Of course." Hector said softly.

Remember me  
Though I have to say goodbye

Remember me  
Don't let it make you cry

For ever if I'm far away  
I hold you in my heart

I sing a secret song to you  
Each night we are apart

Remember me  
Though I have to travel far

Remember me  
Each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you  
The only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again  
Remember me

Hector could not stop a flow of tears as he kissed the now sleeping Coco one last time.

"Thank you," He whispered. "For remembering me."

Okay, finished, the song added is Historia De Un Amor, this version is sung by Luis Miguel, composed back in the 1940s (Couldn't find a specific date) by Carlos Eleta Almarán


End file.
